Blue Heat 2: Revelations
Blue Heat 2: Revelations is a short film that released on January 1, 2019. It stars Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson as Damon Jones, Páll Helgi Hjaltason as Hank Jones, Arnþór Birkir Sigurðsson as Lt. McCormack, and Arnþór Árni Logason as Yamanashi. Synopsis After the death of Don Frank Vincenzo, the Vincenzo Mafia crime family had ceased their operations in Los Angeles and moved away, but this would only draw a familiar enemy back, the Wushu Clan. In 1992, they sent the ambitious Yamanashi with a regiment of Wushu Ninjas along with him hoping to take off where the Vincenzo family left. Damon will face even more enemies, betrayal, physical and mental demands, new revelations about his past and quite possibly his greatest challenge yet. For him, the usual. Plot Mayor's Capture Preparing the City Council of Minneapolis and the Mayor Dingleberry of Minneapolis to his reports, Mayor Hogwood will present them to the council with support from Senator Drinkwater of Wisconsin. Meanwhile, outside the council, Yamanashi of the Wushu Clan attacks the guards and infiltrates the building with the help of Guang, a sniper, and other Wushu Ninjas. Before Lt. McCormack was able to arrive at the scene, the Mayor was captured and the ninjas made a swift escape. An Old Friend Since McCormack heard of the Wushu Clan's return, he visited an old friend of his, Hank Jones, brother of Damon Jones. McCormack was able to convince Hank to help him by reminding him how his father fell at the hands of the Wushu Clan. A Resurfaced Hero Recognizing the threat that the Jones brothers present to Yamanashi's plans, he sends out a small team of ninjas to take care of Damon, but Damon was able to fend them off, but when one ninja came to sneak attack Damon, Hank came at the last second to save his brother. Search for Yamanashi After Damon and Hank catch up, Damon decides that he has to take down Yamanashi, but that he needs no help, so he goes on his own to investigate. On his journey, he finds a bum and offers him food and money, but the bum was a Wushu Ninja and attacked Damon and then the ninja fled, Damon went after him and found Yamanashi with a bigger group of ninjas along with two samurais. Damon struggled to fight the ninjas off, but right before Yamanashi hit the final blow, Hank came and blocked it and he took care of the ninjas. Hank decides to use the skills he learned when he was training with the Wushu Clan, and he vanished. Making Amends Making it out with the help of his brother, Damon rested a bit, before getting a stern talking-to from his brother, and giving him an important clue to finding the Wushu Clan's outpost, which was a business card Hank snatched from Yamanashi's pockets. Preparing for the infiltration, Damon trained hard so that he might not die if he's without his brother's aid. Infiltration Taking the stealthy approach at first, they are quickly detected by a sentinel, got alerted to the rest of the clan, and later ambushed by said sentinel and a number of other ninjas, they took care of them with their synchronous and brotherly teamwork. After Yamanashi got word of the brother's approach, he called his men and they went to the rooftop to prepare. Trying to get to the top of the building, Damon and Hank had to go through many impasses of Wushu Ninjas, one of them was a duel between Damon and Guang, Damon was quickly able to dispose of him through defenestration, due to Guang's below average height and body weight. Battle on the Rooftop Arriving at the rooftop where a ninja, Yamanashi, the sniper, and Mayor Hogwood waited for the brothers, they swiftly got rid of the grunt and disarmed the sniper. Soon after, the sniper reveals himself to be Lt. McCormack, this deeply angers Damon into initiating a fight between them, then Hank goes after Yamanashi to duel him. Hank Jones, using his skills he learned from his former Wushu defector master, Akiara, was able to kill Yamanashi. Meanwhile, Damon and McCormack were duking it out and then Damon was able to pin him down and keeps beating him, Hank stops Damon. Damon walks away, even when McCormack tries agitating him, he still walks away, then McCormack pulls up a pistol and then he is swiftly taken care of by Mayor Hogwood. Hogwood and the brothers then went their separate ways. This is Where We Part Ways Before the brothers said their goodbyes they have a small talk, and Hank hands Damon a medal that has been passed down to Hank from his father and his father before him. And with the tip of his hat, Hank bids his adieu to his little brother. After a long day, Damon reaches for his smokes, but before lighting them, he throws them away. Then, a familiar voice echoes from the rooftop. Rolf, in his infinite wisdom, utters the words "Jesus, man." Cast * Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson as Damon Jones * Paul H.H as Hank Jones * Arnþór Árni as Yamanashi * Arnþór Birkir Sigurðsson as Lt. McCormack * Davíð Guðmundsson as Mayor Hogwood * Hafsteinn Vilbergs Sigurðarson as Guang * Hörður Þór Hafsteinsson as Rolf * Lazar Dragojlovic as Redneck and Wushu Samurai * Sigþór Sören Logason as Wushu Ninja * Deandre Xavier Anderson as Wushu Ninja * Sandra Sif Gunnarsdóttir as Wushu Ninja * Steinþór Ólafur Guðrúnarsson as Wushu Samurai Category:Released Films Category:Blue Heat Series